Nightmares from the Past
by Authors Guild
Summary: The first fic from the Authors Guild!!! Relena is having nightmares about her past.
1. Default Chapter Title

Here is the first story from the Authors Guild. It is called Nightmares from the Past. This story was written by Suns Golden Ray. 

## Nightmares from the Past - Prologue

_Relena.._ A voice called. The named person tossed and turned in her bed. It was coming back again; she was coming back again. It had been going on since she was 6 years old, at her old boarding school. Luckily, Relena had been able to keep a cool head around her peers. But Relena frequently remembered nights of running through the halls, a masked figure chasing her. When she switched out of that school, the nightmare ceased. But the 4 years of masked terror had been too deeply embedded in the young girl. Over time, she had almost forgotten her. But now the dreams were coming back. That was how it began. The dreams... 

As I stated before, Relena tossed and turned in her bed, grabbing the sheets and tears pouring down her cheeks. A lone figure ran in from the balcony and looked at her. His eyes blinked, then went over to the bed and picked up Relena. Blue eyes popped open. Relena lifted herself off of his lap and looked at him. 

"Relena, what happened?" 

"Heero.." Her eyes filled with tears and she began to sob into his chest. Heero wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. "Tell me what you saw." Heero said. 

"I can't." Relena said. No, she wouldn't bring him into this. Most who did, ended up dying. She had been lucky. Out of the 5 girls terrorised, she had been the only one who survived. She had been smart and stayed through the entire thing. The other girls had panicked and asked their parents to take them out. They didn't last a week. 

"This is the third night you've had them in a row. Tell me what is wrong?" Heero said. Relena looked into his eyes and thought about telling him. He was, after all, a Gundam pilot. The best out of all of them. No, she couldn't take liberties with his life. She knew he would jump right in and protect her. But only _she_ decided who lived and who died. And if you didn't play the game, you were eliminated. 

"I'm over it already. Don't worry about me." Relena said with a half hearted smile. Heero gave her a questioning look and then walked out. Relena lay back down on the bed. 

_Don't think your sweetheart can escape the game, my little Lena. He and those other four will make excellent players..._

Relena closed her eyes. _Please stop...._

_But little Lena....the game is about to begin......._

***

There is the prolouge from the Writers Guild! We hope you enjoyed it. 

Nightmares from the Past - Prologue   
Author - Suns Golden Ray   
W61286@yahoo.com


	2. Default Chapter Title

Ok. I have like gotten no e-mails from my other Authors Guild people so I had to put up the next part. Sweatshirt_senshi should be next, but since I can't get through on his e-mail, well you get the idea. So I'm having one final call for the Author's Guild. If I don't get atleast three e-mails (besides Liewe), I'm going to take this one on as SGR. 

Relena opened the door and peaked her head out of the room. No one was in the hall. She breathed out and walked the halls, her boots making a clinking sound on the floor. She walked down the stairs and looked around. The servants were all somewhere else in the house. 

She heard another pair of shoes behind her. She didn't want to turn around. It was better if she kept walking. She quickened her pace and the footsteps behind her quickened. Relena broke out into a run and the steps went into a run as well. Relena saw her office in front of her and she opened the door. Then she slammed it shut. 

"Relena?" She turned to see Quatre waiting in the chair. "What happened?" 

"Um...I almost forgot about the meeting we had and I had to hurry so I wouldn't miss it." She said, hoping Quatre's blondeness would help her. 

"But we didn't schedule this meeting," Damn. Relena brushed it away with her hand and sat down. Quatre looked at her with his worried eyes. "Heero tells me that you've been having bad dreams." 

"Yeah, so?" Relena pretended not to be bothered by it. "Well I thought maybe you might want to talk about them." 

"I'm ok, really. Its no big deal." Relena said. 

_What a good friend......._ Relena stiffened. Quatre's eyebrow raised. "Did you hear that?" 

"Hear what?" Relena said. Even so, she stood up. 

_Little Lena can't hide her fear forever....._ Quatre looked around the room. Relena closed her eyes and listened. 

_Oh no, little Lena. I'm no where around. You can have the mansion searched by your little pilots, and you'll never find me. All the players have arrived. Now its time to be rid of all the extra players._ Relena ran out of the room as a scream rang throughout the house. Quatre and she ran to the source of the scream and saw the window opened and a body and blood staining the newly washed sheets. Quatre moved Relena out of there as he ran to the phone. Relena heard him curse. 

"The phone isn't working." Trowa ran into the room and saw Quatre's look on his face. He then looked in the room and came back out. "Who did this?" 

"I don't know. I just heard a scream." Quatre said. Relena thought for a moment and then picked up the intercom. "This is the Vice Foreign Minister. I hereby order all servants to exit the premises immeadiatly. Drop what you are doing and leave the grounds. Do not ask questions. Leave now." People began leaving the house in a steady stream. Duo bounced in and asked what was going on. 

"I don't know. Relena just asked every servant to leave." Trowa said. Relena was lost in deep thought. "Where are the other pilots?" 

"Heero and Wufei are working on their gundams." Duo said. 

"Tell them to come inside. I have something to tell them." Relena said. 

_That was very thoughtful Lena. Telling all of those extras to leave. I wanted to kill them all. Oh well. Looks like I'll have to take it out on your friends._

"No." Relena said. "The game hasn't started yet. I was clearing the playing feild." Duo raised his eyebrows at her. "Hey whatcha talking about?" 

_Oh shucks, Lena. You have grown. I didn't even think about it that way. Oh well. This is going to be a fun game_

"Relena? What do you want?" Heero asked. Relena asked them all to sit down. She took a deep breath. "Well as I'm sure Heero has told you all, I have been having bad dreams lately. Those didn't come out of no where. You see, when I was about 6 or 7, I lived in a boarding school. Well one night I had a very bad dream where I watched myself being brutally murdered. I woke up and saw a shiny knife in front of my face. Someone covered my mouth, but I managed to squirm out of their grasp.... 

_A small girl ran through the hallway. A silent being walked behind her, a knife glinting in the moonlight. The little girl looked back and the being smiled. They chased her into a classroom where she found herself with four other terrified girls. _

"Look what we have here, five players for my game. The object of my game is to stay alive. You may not tell anyone about our games, or else you will be eliminated. Permenatly." An evil grin appeared on the shadow's face. "We will play the game every full moon. You will survive if you play the game right." 

"How do we play?" The little blonde girl asked. She was easily the youngest out of them all. "Simple. You run, but you can't make a noise. Ready, go!" The little blonde girl ran to the window and found it locked. The only door that was opened was the one leading out of the classroom. 

Echos of running feet ran through Relena's mind. "The other four girls didn't understand. They thought they would be safe with their parents. They didn't last a week after they left. I stayed the entire four years. Every full moon I was awoken by the dream and then I would run for my life. After I graduated from that place, I was never threatened again. I never knew why she wanted to kill me." 

"She?" Wufei asked. Typical. 

"That's the most I know. Its a she." 

"And what does that have to do with us." 

"She always thought of it as a game. Players and a prize. This time, the players are us six, the prize is our lives." 

_Wrong little Lena._ All the boys heads snapped up. "What was that?" Heero asked. 

"She used to call me that." Relena said wearily. 

_This time there are 5 prizes. One for each of the pilots, but they aren't their own lives._

"What do you mean?" Duo asked. 

_Do these voices ring a bell?_

"Duo!!! Gawd somebody help me!!" Hilde's voice echoed throughout the room. Duo jumped up, fire in his eyes. Then her voice died down and a new voice took its place. "Trowa??? Trowa help me!!!!" Trowa looked up as he heard his sister's voice. A new voice echoed. "Damn it, let me go!!!!!" Quatre recognised that voice as Dorothy's. Then her voice died down and there was silence. "Scream you stupid woman!" A grunt was heard and a very unlady like curse. Wufei finally looked like he cared. "Damn bitch has my onna!!!" 

_Well, you get the picture. But wait, that's only 4 prizes. Yes, little Lena's life will be a prize as well. But since she has expiriance in this game, she is also a player._ Heero instictively put an arm around Relena. _You will break up into teams. Wing will go with Little Lena. Deathscythe will work with Altron, and Sandrock with Heavyarms. The object of the game? Well here is is _

You must find your prizes. But it won't be that simple. All the doors are locked and you have to answer questions to get in them. Even then, you aren't sure if your prize is in there. If you find someone elses prize, you cannot tell the owner where his prize is. Or else your prize will die. 

"What about us?" Heero asked. 

_Your object is to find me. I'm sure Lena will like that. But you also have to answer questions to get in the doors_

"I have a question. How can you do all this?" Wufei asked. 

_That is for me to know and you to find out. Now you can start anytime, there is no time limit. The game is done when the last prize is won. Then the surviving people will be able to leave. Only they can't say anything about the game or else they will be eliminated from the next one._

"Come on Relena." Heero said. Relena nodded and followed Heero. Duo and Wufei headed down another corridor and Trowa and Quatre went to the last hallway. 

_Let the game begin....._

OK. There is the first part. Hopefully I can get some feedback. Please don't put it in the review, e-mail me. please.


End file.
